Solo en la casa
by KevinBlu
Summary: Es tan solo una leyenda. Un cuento perdido y olvidado por generaciones. Tu, quien dices no temerle a nada ni a nadie, es obvio que no le tienes miedo... eso es, claro, mientras las luces estén encendidas… y tu no estés solo...


**Solo en la casa**

No soy de esos que creen en supersticiones. Vivir con Twilight es, en parte, la razon de esto. Cuando vives con una unicornio sabelotodo que es capaz de racionalizar y resolver una operación matemática en la cual el resultado es un número divido por cero mientras come su desayuno, medio como que te acostumbras a usar tu cerebro y a pensar las cosas un poco más. A menos, claro, que desees sufrir una lección de veinte horas acerca de porque lo que tú piensas es ilógico cada día.

Twilight tampoco es de creer en esa clase de cosas. Sus padre una vez me contaron que cuando se le cayó un diente y ellos le dijeron que lo pusiera bajo la almohada, ella paso toda la noche explicándoles que era imposible que un hada diminuta entrara y convirtiera una porción de materia calcificada inerte en monedas de metal.

Es por esto que me pareció muy extraño que esa mañana estuviera tan nerviosa por algo que leyó en ese libro. Me pareció raro desde el principio, ya que jamás lo había visto en la biblioteca antes.

"…y con las pesuñas ensangrentadas, el padre de la pequeña llevo el desfigurado cuerpo de lo que antes era su hija y lo arrojo a las ardientes llamas de la…" Termino de leer su historia en voz alta durante nuestro desayuno. Twilight soltó el libro y frunció ambos ojos. Estaba asqueada por lo que acababa de leer, y a decir verdad yo también. Ese tipo de libro no es de los que se leen en la mesa "Oh, por el amor de Celestia y la virtud de Luna…"

"Si, Twilight, lo sé. Ese tipo era un monstruo" Le respondí. En la época actual, es muy difícil concebir que tales cosas sucedan. ¿Un padre descuartizando a su pequeña únicamente por qué no pudo conseguir su Cutie Mark antes de terminar el colegio y por eso lo avergonzaba? ¿Qué clase de trastornado haría eso?

Por unos segundos, reino el silencio. Yo seguí con mis panqueques, ya que estaban demasiado buenos como para ser ignorados. Twilight, por otro lado, se quedo estática y con sus ojos fijos en el libro, como si esperara que de repente empezara a moverse o algo así.

"Hoy es el aniversario, Spyke"

"¿Eh?"

"Hoy, Spyke. ¡Hoy es el día!" se levanto y fue hasta la cocina, volviendo un minuto después con un almanaque "¿Ves? 13 de Octubre ¡La fecha que dice el libro!" El almanaque fue acercado a mi para que yo pudiera comprobar que, en efecto, era 13 de Octubre "¿No tienes miedo?"

Levante la mirada y mis ojos se cruzaron con dos cristales violetas que expectantes aguardaban mi respuesta.

"¿Miedo?" Repetí, tomando el libro que descansaba sobre la mesa. Era un libro bastante antiguo con tapa de madera forrada en lienzo blanco. Su caratula constaba de la imagen de una figura negra con forma de pony tapada por un velo más obscuro que la misma noche. La cara de la criatura era blanca y cubierta de cicatrices frescas. La criatura no tenia ojos, solo las orbitas vacías que goteaban un liquido negro "¿Por qué debería tenerle miedo a un libro? Digo si, seguro. La portada es algo perturbadora, pero es solo una tonta leyenda"

"¡Por esto!" Exclamo, arrebatándome el libro y buscando entre sus páginas frenéticamente "Aquí, ¿Ves? 'La rabia y la tristeza de la pequeña fue tal que trascendió las barreras del tiempo. Todos los años, el día de su muerte, ella regresa de entre los muertos en busca de alguien sin Cutie Mark para que la acompañe en el camino de regreso'" Me quede viéndola con cara de '¿En serio?'. Ella pareció darse cuenta "Mira, Spyke. Se que no suelo creer en estas cosas… pero desde esta mañana he tenido una sensación rara. Tu sabes que los unicornios estamos conectados con los flujos sobrenaturales de Equestria… y es normal que de en vez en cuando varíen pero… esto… tengo un mal presentimiento"

"Twilight, es solo una leyenda" Le repetí sonriendo.

"Nightmare Moon también era solo una leyenda, Spyke. Un viejo cuento pony…"

"Eso fue diferente. Teníamos cuatrocientos noventa y dos libros que mencionaban con lujo de detalles a la triste corrupción de la hermana de Celestia, e incluso a la misma Celestia quien nunca lo negó. Si bien yo fui tonto al no creerlo al principio, después me di cuenta de que, de hecho, todo tenía sentido. Esto…" Tome el libro y puse mi dedo sobre el titulo 'Cuentos de la antigüedad' "El mismo título te lo dice: son solo cuentos"

Pensé que Twilight se enojaría conmigo por discutirle, pero en vez de eso solo me abrazo. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, en verdad. Años, tal vez. Me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía.

"Lo se, lo se… es solo que estoy preocupada por ti… no me gusta dejarte solo"

"¿Dejarme solo?" Me aparte suavemente de ella. No estaba enterado de que pasaría la noche solo.

"Si, discúlpame que no te lo haya dicho antes. Fluttershy me invito a pasar el día con ella… y probablemente me quede a la noche también… pero si quieres me puedo quedar"

"No hay problema, Twilight. No debes preocuparte por mí. Ve y diviértete con tu novia"

"¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!" Me grito, subiendo y golpeando sus pezuñas delanteras en la mesa. Yo tranquilamente me senté y comí otro pedazo de panqueque.

"¿Pero te gustaría que lo fuese, no?" Los ojos de la unicornio frente a mi se agrandaron como platos mientras desviaba la mirada y un adorable rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Desconocía si en verdad Twilight tenía o no sentimientos hacia su amiga pegaso, pero que últimamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo juntas era innegable. Sin mencionar que Twilight sonreía cada vez que la veía y se avergonzaba cada vez que yo bromeaba acerca de eso.

No hablamos mucho después de eso, ya que Twilight no se digno a mirarme de nuevo. Paso el resto de la mañana leyendo y releyendo ese libro de leyendas hasta la hora del almuerzo, mientras que yo… bueno… limpiaba, barría, sacudía y cocinaba. En serio, a veces creo que soy solo un esclavo.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde partió con rumbo a la cabaña de cierta pegaso, no sin antes pedirme que tenga mucho cuidado.

No tenía intenciones de salir afuera ese día, así que cerré la puerta con llave y fui hasta la sala detrás de la sala principal. Es un lindo salón que al igual que el principal, está lleno de libros, pero tiene un espacio en el medio donde uno puede tirar una cobija y relajarse un rato. El cuarto tiene una gran ventana que da a la parte de atrás de la casa, y es totalmente a prueba de sonidos. Nadie puede escuchar lo que sucede adentro, ni nadie que este adentro puede escuchar lo que pasa afuera. Me pregunto porque Twilight habrá encantado el cuarto así… bueno, debe tener sus razones. La habitación solo se puede abrir con una llave mágica que solo Twilight tiene, pero que esa noche me la dejo por las dudas.

Allí seria donde yo pasaría el día, haciendo lo que más me gusta hacer… no, no es perseguir a Rarity, eso es lo segundo. Lo que más me gusta hacer es… ¡Hacer nada!

Me acosté a dormir en el medio de la habitación con mi frazada favorita y deje un gran plato de gemas para cuando me levantara en la mesa. Siempre tengo hambre luego de dormir.

Dormí varias horas, soñando cosas variadas. Cuando me desperté, camine hasta la ventana y la abrí. Afuera, la nieve acumulada en el suelo resplandecía bajo la luz de una farola, la cual estaba fuera de mi vista. Era raro, porque nunca me entere que habían puesto una farola allí atrás, peor bueno. No era nada por lo que tuviera que preocuparme. En su lugar, me senté en mi frazada a disfrutar de mis gemas.

Mientras masticaba un dulce rubí, algo a mi lado llamo mi atención. Un libro con tapa de madera forrada en lienzo blanco descansaba a unos metros de mi. Camine hasta el tomo y lo levante. En su portada aprecia la espeluznante imagen de esa joven pony sin ojos _"¿Cómo rayos llego esto aquí? ¿Lo habré traído sin querer?_" Pensé, pero rápidamente descarte esa idea. Estaba seguro que, además de las gemas y la frazada, yo no había traído nada a la habitación _"¿Tal vez Twilight la dejo aquí antes de irse?" _Pero no tenía sentido. Ella la hubiera dejado en el estante que corresponde, y el estante de cuentos estaba en la sala principal. La idea de Twilight no ordenando la biblioteca era inconcebible _"Bueno, ya que esta aquí… no me hará daño ojearlo un poco. Debo admitir que estoy un poco curioso"_

Abrí ese libro, y en cuanto lo hice sentí como un enorme escalofríos recorría mi cuerpo. Tuve la mala suerte de abrir el libro justamente en una de las páginas donde el asesinato de la joven era descripto. Una imagen de mucho detalle adornaba el pasaje, y puedo jurar que la pequeña me miraba. Sus pupilas parecían querer penetrar en lo profundo de mi alma, casi rogando que hiciera algo, suplicando que la ayudara, mientras su descarado padre le abría el vientre con un cuchillo. Cerré el libro y lo deje caer al suelo, de donde no tenía intenciones de recogerlo.

No sé si en realidad me asuste con la imagen, o fue la ardiente sensación de dolor e impotencia que sentí al ver la cara de la niña lo que me impidió seguir mirando. Realmente, por un momento, sentí que eso era un ser vivo y que tenía que hacer algo, pero a la vez no podía y no quería ver como moría.

"¡Por todos los…! ¡Y yo que creí que la portada era perturbadora!" Dije sin poder contenerme "No importa lo que me diga Twilight ¡No volveré a tocar esa cosa!"

Patee el libro lo más lejos que pude, en un intento en vano de alejar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Sin embargo, persistió ahí. Era demasiado fuerte como para ser olvidada tan fácil. Entonces mire hacia el reloj que marcaba las 10 de la noche.

"Esto me dará pesadillas" Murmuré. Camine hacia la ventana, con la esperanza de que ver las estrellas me calmara un poco. Abrí las cortinas y el grito que solté podría haberlo escuchado hasta la mismísima Celestia si el cuarto no fuera a prueba de sonidos.

Apenas era su rostro, blanco y con las orbitas vacías, chorreando ese liquido negro, pero ahí estaba. Se asomaba desde la sombras, sin asomar su cuerpo, pero todavía era vagamente distinguible una túnica obscura manchada de carmesí.

Me quede congelado. No podía ni moverme ni pensar. Mi mente era una maraña de cosas incomprensibles tapadas por nubes más negras que la capa de ese ser, y mi cuerpo un esclavo sumiso del terror y el pánico.

"N-no p-p-puede ser…" Murmure… y la cosa que asomaba su cara de entre las sombras sonrió… y asintió con la cabeza.

Era ella, la niña de la historia en toda su infame forma….

Mire a mi muslo, como si buscara una especie de milagro o quisiera tener una epifanía, y en efecto la tuve, pero no de la clase que buscaba. Los dragones no tenemos Cutie Mark…

La vela se apago de repente, al igual que la farola. La tenue luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba ahora la pálida tés de lo que antes era un pony.

Me arroje a la pequeña mesita de escritura que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la ventana, y frenéticamente busque un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma. Cuando los encontré, comencé a escribir rápidamente a Twilight para que viniera en mi auxilio.

Debido al miedo, solo fui capaz de escribir unas cuantas palabras, antes de darme cuenta de que Twilight no llegaría a tiempo. Después sentí una sensación extraña, una presencia en la obscuridad. Algo que de nuevo congelo mi cuerpo.

Y entonces cometí el error más grande de mi vida. Volví a mirar el cristal.

Esa cosa estaba mucho más cerca, solo a un paso de la ventana, y seguía sonriéndome.

Y entonces me fije en la nieve… y mi sangre se helo… y mi corazón casi se detuvo.

En la nieve no había pisadas…

En mi mente todo tuvo sentido de repente…

No era la luz de una farola, lo que vi era la vela de la habitación.

La criatura no dejo huellas porque en realidad no estaba afuera.

Trague saliva.

La figura frente a mi levanto una pesuña, pero yo sentí un roce frio detrás de mi hombro.

Yo no estaba viendo a una criatura, estaba viendo su reflejo.

Cerré mis ojos.

La verdadera…

Estaba detrás de mí…


End file.
